onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 511
Chapter 511 is titled "Axe-Wielding Sentomaru". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 19: "Envoy of Justice". Rob Lucci kicks the Captain of the Candy Pirates in the face thus saving the townsfolk. Short Summary After PX-4 was defeated, Sentomaru appeared with another Pacifista. The Straw Hats are exhausted and fatigued from the previous fight so they are forced to flee. They split into three teams. Luffy tells everyone to regroup at the Sunny in three days time. Nami's group get chased by the PX-1 and Luffy's group deal with Sentomaru. Meanwhile, Zoro gets gravely injured by the Marine Admiral, Kizaru. The crew try to save him but their attacks are ineffective against his Pika Pika no Mi abilities. Just when all seemed lost, Rayleigh intervenes at the last second and saves Zoro by stopping Kizaru's kick with his own. He tells the admiral that these youngsters' era is just beginning. Long Summary The Straw Hats defeat the pacifista, but are exhausted. Usopp says that if it gets back up that they are finished which prompts Chopper to comment that they should run while they still can. Franky is confused how the pacifista looks similar to Bartholomew Kuma. He concludes that it must have been a twin or a super look-alike. Sanji notes the PX-4 written on the pacifista's collar. Luffy pants and is surprised that his crew had to go all out already. Suddenly, Sentomaru and another pacifista appear before the Straw Hats. Sentomaru comments on the destroyed PX-4 and says that he does not know how he will tell Dr. Vegapunk about this. He says the cost of building one pacifista is the equivalent to that of a Marine battleship. The Straw Hats are all horrified by the sight of another pacifista. Sanji comments that they do not have the strength left to fight another one. Franky asks who they are, but Sentomaru replies that he will not tell the pirates anything to the likes of them. He follows saying that he has the tightest mouth in the world. Afterwards, he orders the PX-1 to fire. Sanji notices that the pacifista's beam is building up in its hand instead of its mouth. Zoro is frustrated that they are in no condition to fight and how they are driven into a corner without even confronting the Marines admiral yet. Luffy dodges the PX-1's attack and tells the crew to split up into three teams. One team consists of Nami, Sanji, and Franky. Another consists of Zoro, Usopp, and Brook and one final team consisting of Luffy, Robin, and Chopper. Luffy tells everyone to meet back at the Sunny in three days. Sentomaru tells the PX-1 to not let the Straw Hats leave Grove #12, but Usopp uses a super smoke star to get away. The PX-1 goes after Nami's group and destroys the bridge. Luffy notices that the PX-1 went after Nami's group and wonders if they are okay. Suddenly, Sentomaru appears and tells Luffy that he should be more worried about himself. Luffy tries to attack him with a Gomu Gomu no Gatling attack, but instead gets pushed back himself. Chopper is surprised by the attack. Sentomaru follows up with another attack making Luffy crash into a wall. He tells Luffy that for the record he is not a Devil Fruit user. On the other side of the battle field, Luffy hears Usopp yelling for Zoro. Zoro is on the ground gravely injured with a mysterious figure standing in front of him. Usopp tells the man to get away. Brook comments that Zoro got hit by a beam of light. Sentomaru tells the man who turns out to be Kizaru that he is late. Robin recognizes the name, but in shock. Robin tells Usopp and Brook to look out because Kizaru is a Marine admiral. Kizaru tells Zoro that this is the end for him and taunts him for being taken out with one shot, a man with a bounty of 120 million belly. Franky sees Kizaru charging up his leg beam and says that if he gets hit at that range then he will certainly die. Luffy is horrified and yells that Zoro is going to die. Brook and Usopp try to stop Kizaru, but all their attacks just go through him. Kizaru tells them that he ate a Logie-type Devil Fruit called the Pika Pika no Mi and as a result he became a lightman. Robin tries to save Zoro by pulling him out of harms way with her Devil Fruit power. However, she does not get far as Kizaru steps on Zoro thus making Robin unable to move him anymore. Just as Kizaru is about to deliver the finishing blow, his attack gets intercepted by a kick from Rayleigh. Kizaru causally comments on how the Dark King had finally decided to show himself. Rayleigh tells Kizaru to lay off the youngsters as their era is only just beginning. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sentomaru shows up to the battle with another pacifista and goes after the Straw Hats. *Sentomaru is the captain of the science unit of the World Government and bodyguard of Dr. Vegapunk. *Sentomaru uses a move that knocks Luffy away, despite him being rubber. He says that he is not a Devil Fruit user. *Kizaru shows up to the battle as well. *Rayleigh manages to save Zoro from being killed by Kizaru by diverting Kizaru's blast with a kick. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 511 it:Capitolo 511 es:Capítulo 511